16
by Mato-san
Summary: Enam belas surat, enam belas bahasa dan enam belas hari hanyalah awal dari hubungan manis yang terjalin setelahnya. Slight AU. KiseKasaKise. Bromance MoriKasa & KoboKasa. Some OCs inside. Mind to RnR? :9
1. Chapter 1

**16**

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

**.**

Enam belas surat, enam belas bahasa dan enam belas hari hanyalah awal dari hubungan manis yang terjalin setelahnya.

**.**

**1.**

Selembar handuk biru kini menyapa rambut hitam seorang Kasamatsu Yukio dengan lembut, membuat sang pemilik surai sewarna arang itu menoleh untuk menemukan sang pelaku.

Moriyama Yoshitaka kini tersenyum ke arahnya seraya mengusap-ngusap lembut rambut sang Kapten yang masih terselimuti bulir-bulir air dengan handuk biru di kepala Kasamatsu. "Habis mandi, eh?!" _shooting guard _dari tim Blue Elites itu tertawa dengan tangan kiri masih mengusap-ngusap kepala Kaptennya. "Biasakan untuk selalu mengeringkan rambutmu terlebih dahulu."

Kasamatsu mendelik bosan sebelum menginjak kuat kaki kanan si _playboy _dari Kaijo tersebut. "Kau bukan ibuku, Moriyama," ujar pemilik iris warna _silver aqua _hanya menghela nafas ketika mendapati teman satu timnya kini meloncat-loncat sambil memegangi kaki kanannya yang telah menjadi korban penyiksaan kapten sendiri. "Singkirkan tanganmu dari kepalaku sebelum aku menendang perutmu, Moriyama Yoshitaka."

"Maaf deh, maaf," Moriyama berhenti mengusap-ngusap kepala sang kapten, diiringi dengan cengiran lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau pulang kapan?! Bareng yuk, Kobori sudah pulang lebih awal."

"Kalau pulang bersama denganku, itu sudah sepaket dengan pulang bersama Kise," jawab Kasamatsu, merogoh saku celana _training_-nya. "Bocah itu lama sekali dalam urusan mandi. Ngomong-ngomong, kunci lokerku mana ya?!"

Pemuda berambut legam dengan poni disisir ke kanan itu mengangkat alisnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu loker Kasamatsu yang kini terasa dingin. "Namanya juga model," desah Moriyama dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya. "Kau menaruhnya di mana? Tumben kau teledor."

Bunyi denting logam terdengar, membuat Kasamatsu menghela nafas lega. "Masih ada di saku celanaku rupanya. Untung tidak terjatuh saat kita maraton satu kilometer tadi." Gumam Kapten dari Kaijo High itu, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kecil yang diketahui sebagai kunci lokernya. Tiga detik kemudian Kasamatsu pun membuka loker miliknya.

Segalanya masih tersimpan rapi di loker Kasamatsu. Handuk kecil, tas sekolah, beberapa buku catatan, papan jalan yang menjepit kertas-kertas penuh urusan basket, sebuah folder berisi data-data permainan basket Kaijo, dua botol air mineral, seragam basket bernomer empat miliknya, jas abu-abu Kaijo yang terlipat rapi, poster tim Blue Elites yang menempel di balik pintu loker,…

Tapi Kasamatsu tidak ingat dia pernah meletakan sepucuk amplop berwarna merah cerah di dekat handuk putih miliknya. Kasamatsu meraihnya secara hati-hati, menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Wah," suara Moriyama berhasil membuat Kasamatsu lepas dari rasa penasarannya. "Surat tuh. Dari penggemar ya?! Enak sekali kau dapat penggemar. Segera buka!"

Enggan, Kasamatsu membolak-balikan amplop itu. Hanya ada tulisan _'Yukio Kasamatsu' _di bagian belakang amplop misterius tersebut. "Kalau dari Organisasi Kesiswaan bagaimana?!" Kasamatsu mengerjapkan matanya kosong. "Aku tidak merasa melakukan pelanggaran apapun."

"Buka saja. Organisasi Kesiswaan tidak pernah memberikan surat tanpa keterangan lebih jelas seperti itu. Dan mana mungkin mereka kehabisan amplop putih dan menggantinya dengan amplop merah seperti ini."

Kasamatsu mengakui Moriyama benar kali ini. "Tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki penggemar selama ini. Perhatian semua gadis di sekolah ini telah terpaku pada Kise Ryouta," tutur Kasamatsu, mengerutkan keningnya. Moriyama hanya mengangkat bahu. "Haruskah aku membukanya?"

"Tentu saja," Moriyama kembali berdiri tegak. Dia menaruh dagunya di bahu kiri Kasamatsu, ikut melihat sepucuk surat itu dengan penasaran. "Buka saja. Aku sudah penasaran nih."

"Tck." Decih Kasamatsu—entah karena paksaan untuk membuka surat itu atau beban di bahu kirinya yang bertambah belasan kali lipat. Perlahan, Kasamatsu mulai merobek kertas amplop merah cerah di tangannya untuk membaca isi surat di dalamnya.

_Ich liebe dich._

Hanya itu yang tertulis di suratnya. Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat Kasamatsu dan Moriyama bertukar pandang karena bingung.

"Ini bahasa apa?"

**.:.**

**2.**

Apa-apaan dengan kelas tambahan Tata Boga untuk murid kelas tiga di Kaijo High—terlebih-lebih dilaksanakan untuk murid pria. Guru-guru sepertinya telah mengadopsi pemikiran bahwa tidak bisa selamanya wanita yang memasak di rumah. Segelintir murid menduga terdapatnya motif balas dendam di balik semua ini.

Iris biru keperakan Kasamatsu Yukio menatap datar cairan kental sup di pancinya. Wangi harumnya telah menyebar ke sepenjuru kelas Tata Boga, menandakan dirinyalah yang paling cepat menyelesaikan ujian membuat _soup cream _di kelasnya. Kobori Kōji menatapnya sengit dari pojok kelas, isi pancinya mengeluarkan bunyi yang seharusnya tidak dikeluarkan pada umumnya.

Seorang _sensei _berambut merah marun sepinggang menghampirinya, menjulurkan kepalanya untuk menengok isi panci Kasamatsu. "Kau Kasamatsu Yukio, bukan?" sang guru tersenyum lembut ke arah Kasamatsu sedangkan sang murid hanya mengangguk kaku. "Secara penampilan, supmu terlihat lezat. Mari kucicipi untuk menilai citarasanya." Dengan gerakan canggung, Kasamatsu menyodorkan sebuah sendok ke gurunya. _Sensei _itu menerimanya lalu menyendokkan cairan sup itu ke mulutnya.

"Enak sekali," mata _sensei_-nya itu kini dipenuhi binar-binar imajiner. Senyum tipis tercipta di bibir Kasamatsu. "Kau bagus dalam memasak. Mungkin masa depanmu cerah sebagai _chef_, Kasamatsu-san."

Dengan sopan, Kasamatsu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sambil tersenyum—sama sopannya seperti sikapnya. "_Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei_. Usulan _sensei _yang mengatakan aku memiliki masa depan cerah sebagai _chef _itu lumayan menarik," sekali lagi Kasamatsu membungkuk. "Tetapi kurasa dunia basket akan menjadi prioritasku di masa depan."

_Sensei_-nya kembali tersenyum. "Kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu sekarang sembari menunggu temanmu selesai," sang guru menepuk pelan bahu Kasamatsu. "Anak muda sepertimu sangat menarik."

Setelah membungkuk untuk terakhir kalinya di kelas itu, Kasamatsu segera melesat menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai empat. Beberapa kali ia bertegur sapa dengan anak seangkatannya dan beberapa anggota Klub Basket lainnya. Menebarkan senyum tipis kepada siapa saja yang dia kenal, dan membungkuk sopan ketika melewati guru yang kebetulan berada di lorong sekolah.

Ketika Kasamatsu membuka membuka pintu kelasnya, dia tidak menemukan siapa pun berada di sana. Kasamatsu langsung teringat bahwa murid-murid perempuan di kelasnya tengah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga tambahan yang mungkin masih berlangsung. Kapten dari tim Blue Elites itu melangkah menuju mejanya, bermaksud meraih tasnya dan menuju ke perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan beberapa tugasnya. Menjadi siswa kelas tiga memang merepotkan.

Kasamatsu bergeming ketika menemukan selembar amplop berwarna biru langit berada di atas mejanya. Tertulis _'Yukio Kasamatsu' _dengan tinta biru gelap bercampur _glitter _yang terkesan feminim di atas permukaan amplop itu. Dahi Kasamatsu berkerut. Apa lagi nih?!

Ragu, Kasamatsu merobek suratnya dengan hati-hati. Dia masih menghargai pemberian orang lain, toh kali saja amplop itu bisa digunakan kembali untuk hal-hal yang lebih berguna.

Kening Kasamatsu kembali berlipit ketika menemukan secarik kertas kecil di dalam amplop itu. Seuntai kalimat tertulis di atasnya dalam huruf alphabet dan ditumpahkan dengan tinta biru feminim yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

_Jag gillar verkligen dig._

Rasanya Kasamatsu langsung menderita sakit kepala saat membacanya. Semuanya terasa asing di otak Kasamatsu, ia bahkan tidak mengerti satu pun kata dari kalimat tersebut. Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang memahami ragam bahasa sekarang.

**.:.**

**3.**

"_Nice pass_, _Captain_!"

Secepat kilat sang Kapten langsung mendelik. "Rasanya semakin lama kau mirip dengan Hayakawa, Nakamura. Bisakah kau diam saat berlatih dan mencapai fokus yang sebenarnya?!" tegur Kasamatsu, menunduk untuk membenarkan kaus kakinya yang melorot sampai ke betis. "Aku tidak sungkan menendangmu untuk pertama kalinya jika kau masih meneriakkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak harus diteriakan lagi."

Nakamura Shinya menyeringai kecil lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "_Gomen gomen_. Aku tidak ingin mencemari punggungku dengan tendanganmu itu, _senpai_," pemuda berambut pirang dengan kedudukan sebagai _shooting guard _itu mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Yosh! Mari kita mulai lagi latihannya!"

Kobori berdecak pelan di belakang punggung Kasamatsu. "Dia terlalu sering bermain dengan Hayakawa sepertinya. Sifat berisik bocah itu telah menular sepenuhnya kepada Nakamura."

"Eh, masa-_ssu_?!" Kise ikut nimbrung secara tiba-tiba dengan sebuah bola basket di tangannya. "Menurutku Hayakawa _senpai _jauh lebih berisik daripada Nakamura _senpai_. Menurutku sih, tapi sepertinya mereka berdua sama-sama berisik-_ssu_."

Mau tak mau Kasamatsu memutar bola matanya. "Kau juga sebenarnya berisik kok, Kise."

Setelahnya Kise hanya pundung di pojok lapangan sedangkan Kobori berdecak-decak menyiratkan ironi yang mendalam. Kasamatsu hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Kasamatsu _senpai_!" seorang anak kelas satu yang ikut bergabung dengan Klub Basket—Yamoto Hidari—meneriakkan nama Kasamatsu dari ambang pintu ruang basket. Kasamatsu langsung menoleh, memberi sinyal bahwa ia mendengarkan. "Jasmu ketinggalan di toilet pria. Sudah kulipat dan kuletakkan di dekat wastafel."

"Ah, aku ingat sekarang. Aku meninggalkannya di gantungan pakaian tadi," Kasamatsu tersenyum cerah. "Kau melipatnya?! Wah, _arigatou _Yamoto. Kau repot-repot sekali merapikannya," dia menepuk bahu juniornya sebagai tanda terima kasih. "Kalian latihan dulu sendiri! Diskusikan kepada Moriyama mengenai _mini-game _untuk kelas satu dan pendalaman teknik untuk kelas dua!"

Kasamatsu segera melesat menuju toilet pria yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari lapangan basket Kaijo High. Lorong sekolah terasa sepi hanya diisi dengan langkah kaki Kasamatsu dan beberapa suara murid-murid kelas dua yang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di lantai dua. Kasamatsu menambah kecepatan tempo langkah kakinya, rasanya malas kalau harus berlama-lama di lorong yang sepi sendirian.

Pelan-pelan, Kasamatsu membuka pintu toilet pria. Matanya segera menjamah ruangan besar berbalut keramik biru cerah itu, berusaha menemukan sebuah lipatan jas di setiap sudut ruangan itu. Dia menghela nafas lega ketika menemukan sebuah jas terlipat rapi di dekat wastafel terpojok di toilet pria. Kasamatsu yakin sekali itu jasnya, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya jika jas itu benar-benar tertinggal di sini dan hilang—orangtuanya belum tentu mau untuk membelikannya lagi.

Senyumnya terhapus ketika mendapati sepucuk surat terselip di saku atas jasnya. Surat lagi?! Ada masalah apa sih dengan Kasamatsu sampai dia mendapat surat dari pengirim tidak dikenal dalam tiga hari berturut-turut. Kasamatsu sudah tidak berminat dengan bahasa-bahasa aneh yang selalu tercantum di isi surat itu. Apa sang pengirim tidak tahu bahwa dia orang Jepang?!

_Eu amo o jeito que você sorri._

Bahasa apa lagi ini?! _Sorri_?! Apa ini surat permintaan maaf?! Kasamatsu menatap dengan teliti isi surat itu. Sepertinya ini bahasa Spanyol, ada kata _amo_ di sana. Tapi Kasamatsu sendiri tidak bisa memastikannya, terlalu sulit ditebak.

"Wah, surat dari penggemar lagi. Sedang ada yang naksir Yukio-_chan _nih."

Kasamatsu nyaris saja menendang perut Moriyama dengan sekuat tenaga sambil berteriak histeris—saking kagetnya. Untung _shooting guard _berambut hitam itu memiliki refleks yang bagus untuk menghindari tendangan maut sang Kapten.

"_BAKA_! JANGAN MUNCUL SECARA TIBA-TIBA SEPERTI ITU! DAN APA-APAAN DENGAN NAMA PANGGILAN YANG TADI?!"

**.:.**

**4.**

Piket memang terasa menyebalkan, bagaimana pun juga. Apalagi Kasamatsu menjalankan piket itu sendirian karena sedari tadi Hayakawa terasa bagaikan parasit baginya, terus-terusan menunjukan beberapa data mengenai sebuah SMA di Hiroshima yang katanya memiliki tim Basket berkekuatan super yang berpotensi besar memiliki masa depan cemerlang di Inter High berikutnya. Peduli amat dengan Inter High berikutnya, toh Kasamatsu sudah tidak bisa mengikuti kejuaraan itu lagi.

Hal tersebut membuat Kasamatsu merasa sedih, sedikit.

Jadi untuk melampiaskan rasa sedih dan kecewanya, Kasamatsu menyapu seisi kelasnya dengan semangat membara. Membayangkan dirinya tengah menghadang lawan yang besar, Kasamatsu memasang posisi _defense _saat menyapu kolong meja guru yang ternyata menyimpan banyak debu. Ia rasa jadwal piket bergilir telah menjadi debu di kelasnya. Hanya ada segelintir anak yang masih menyadari pentingnya piket, dan Kasamatsu bisa dikatakan termasuk ke dalamnya.

"Aku boleh membantumu?"

Kasamatsu segera menoleh. Dia menemukan Kobori tengah tersenyum tipis kepadanya sambil membawa seember air dan dua tongkat pel. "Aku tidak tega melihatmu harus membersihkan kelas kita sendirian. Toh hitung-hitung olahraga sore." Senyuman Kobori menyiratkan bahwa ia dengan senang hati membantu Kasamatsu, membuat Kasamatsu mau tak mau merilekskan seluruh otot wajahnya.

"Aku merasa terlalu banyak dibantu kali ini," ujar Kasamatsu, melepas _headset _yang sudah sejak sejam lalu bertengger di telinganya. "Aku sangat menghargai bala bantuan ini."

Kobori menggulung kemejanya hingga sesiku lalu mencelupkan salah satu tongkat pel ke seember air dan memerasnya dengan kuat. "Tidak perlu sungkan. Kita adalah teman sekaligus rekan," tanggap sang _center _dengan santai. "Kise Ryouta tidak menunggumu?"

"Dia ada tugas kelompok, jadi aku menyuruhnya pulang terlebih dahulu. Lagipula piket sendirian akan memakan waktu yang lama."

"Tapi kini kau sudah piket berdua denganku, sekalipun aku sebenarnya piket hari Senin," kata Kobori. Dia menoleh sejenak ke Kasamatsu. "Lain kali jika kau piket sendirian lagi, kau bisa menghubungi aku. Pekerjaanmu akan jauh lebih ringan bila dikerjakan bersama-sama denganku."

"_Ha'i_. Lain kali akan kucoba untuk meminta bantuanmu saat aku sedang piket."

Secara tiba-tiba, Kobori menatap lekat Kasamatsu. Sangat lekat, membuat Kasamatsu merasa bahwa tatapan itu telah menjadi magnet yang membuat kaki Kobori melangkah ke dirinya. Kasamatsu benci ditatap secara intens seperti itu. Kobori seolah sedang menelanjangi pikirannya, itu mengganggu. Jadi Kasamatsu mengambil dua langkah mundur.

"Yukio-_chan_,"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikan itu."

"Kau sedang dikejar-kejar seseorang ya?!" Kobori mulai mengepel, membuat Kasamatsu menarik nafas lega.

"Ah, benarkah?! Aku tidak merasa seperti itu…"

"Aku menemukan sebuah surat menempel di depan kelas kita sebelum aku masuk dan menemukanmu sedang asyik menyapu tadi. Tertulis nama _'Yukio Kasamatsu' _di surat itu," Kobori merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna merah muda. "Merah muda identik dengan hati dan cinta. Siapa pun orangnya, pasti ini adalah surat tentang ungkapan perasaan."

Ini palingan surat yang sama seperti yang kemarin. Penuh dengan kata-kata aneh yang tidak mungkin diartikan oleh Kasamatsu sendiri.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Ini bukan surat tentang pernyataan cinta. Bisa dibilang, jauh dari semua yang berbau cinta," Kasamatsu membuka amplop itu dengan sedikit tidak sabaran. "Aku tidak tahu surat ini bisa digolongkan sebagai surat terror atau apa…"

_Je t'aime._

"Setahuku," Kobori menginterupsi keheningan yang melanda Kasamatsu setelah membaca dua patah kata yang tertulis di surat aneh itu lagi. "Itu artinya 'aku cinta padamu' di bahasa Perancis."

Sang _center _langsung menatap garang Kasamatsu. "Dan tadi kau bilang ini tidak ada urusannya dengan cinta-cintaan?! Jelas ada! Ini surat pernyataan cinta, Kasamatsu!"

"Aku mana tahu itu surat tentang pernyataan cinta konyol semacam itu."

"Kau bilang ini konyol?!"

Iris biru keperakan Kasamatsu berbinar suram setelah menatap mata Kobori. "Kau harus ingat bahwa aku tidak bisa berdiri terlalu lama di depan wanita. Aku bukanlah Moriyama yang bisa saja meloncat kesenangan kalau menerima surat seperti itu."

Kobori terkikik kecil. "Jangan membandingkan sesuatu yang buruk dengan Moriyama—hasilnya akan membuat sesuatu yang buruk itu bahkan jauh terlihat lebih baik ketimbang Moriyama. Duh, untung bocah itu sudah pulang sedari awal bel pulang berbunyi dengan indahnya."

Kapten Blue Elites itu berdecak. "Aku tidak ikut-ikutan."

**.:.**

**5.**

Lantunan lagu _'Good Luck My Way' _kini terdengar di telinga Kasamatsu yang sedari tadi tersumbat dengan sepasang _headset _yang sudah bagaikan sahabat karibnya. Jemari-jemarinya ikut menari di atas meja, mengikuti irama musik yang energik. Mulutnya membuka-menutup mengikuti pola lirik lagu sambil sesekali melirik ponselnya yang terus bergeming sejak lima menit lalu.

Hari Jum'at bisa dibilang merupakan hari yang menyenangkan di antara hari-hari lainnya. Kasamatsu bisa datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah, mendengarkan lagu melalui _headset _di mejanya sambil menikmati pemandangan pagi Kanagawa yang tidak terlalu sering dilihatnya. Tiap pagi seorang Kasamatsu Yukio harus ikut membantu kakak laki-lakinya membersihkan motor keluarga Kasamatsu. Tetapi hal itu absen dalam rutinitas di hari Jum'at. Maka dari itu Kaasamatsu mencintai hari Jum'at.

Buku Geografi terbuka lebar di hadapan Kasamatsu. Bukan, bukan berarti Kasamatsu sedang mengerjakan PR atau melakukan sistem 'kebut-kebutan' untuk menghadapi ulangan harian. Kasamatsu hanya sedang me-_review _ulang pelajarannya—contoh siswa baik yang berusaha memperbagus nilai sebelum ujian akhir. Sekali pun sebenarnya masa depan Kasamatsu terjamin dengan bakat bermain basketnya yang langka.

"Kasamatsu-_kun_." Seorang gadis berkuncir dua muncul di ambang pintu kelasnya, menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu tidak mengenalnya, tetapi ia tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah siswi seangkatan dengannya.

Kasamatsu pun beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan menuju si gadis dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil melepas salah satu _headset_-nya. Kasamatsu berusaha mengabaikan kakinya yang mulai bergetar dan reaksinya yang mulai gugup—kelemahan terbesarnya adalah ia tidak bisa berhadapan langsung dengan gadis-gadis, sekali pun hanya untuk berbicara sepatah-dua kata.

Si gadis menyodorkan dua buku catatan ke arah Kasamatsu. "Salah satu di antaranya milik Kasamatsu-_kun _dan satu lagi milik Kobori_-kun_. Sepertinya tertinggal di perpustakaan," setelah Kasamatsu menerima buku itu, si gadis membungkuk sopan. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Kasamatsu-_kun_. _Ohayou gozaimasu_." Gadis itu langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Diperkirakan Kobori akan datang sejam lagi, sehingga Kasamatsu membawa kedua buku itu bersamanya. Dia menghempaskan buku itu di mejanya sebelum ikut menghempaskan dirinya kembali ke kursinya. Kedua _headset_-nya telah terpasang di telinga, melantunkan lagu barat yang disukainya.

"Hhh… Kenapa yang lain lama sekali datangnya," Kasamatsu menatap datar ke luar jendela. "Matahari sudah terbit sedari tadi."

Galau, Kasamatsu meraih buku catatan bersampul perak yang ia duga milik Kobori. Ternyata buku Ekonomi milik Kobori-lah yang tertinggal. Tulisan Kobori yang tidak terlalu rapi terasa familiar di mata Kasamatsu. Hanya Kobori yang menuliskan O dengan titik di atasnya. Apa maksudnya coba?!

Tangan Kasamatsu beralih untuk meraih buku bersampul biru yang ia kenali sebagai miliknya sendiri. Sebenarnya Kasamatsu tidak ingat pernah meninggalkan buku catatannya di perpustakaan. Tapi ketika dia menemukan sebuah tulisan _'Kasamatsu Yukio. English Book' _di sampul buku itu, Kasamatsu tidak bisa membantah bawa dia sedikit teledor dalam meletakkan benda ini. Untung saja gadis itu menemukannya, kalau tidak ia bisa mati pegal karena menyalin ulang seluruh catatan Bahasa Inggris dalam setahun ini.

"Eh?!"

Jarinya menyentuh hal yang tidak lazim di balik bukunya. Kasamatsu membalik buku itu dan hanya menarik nafas pasrah ketika menemukan sebuah surat berbalut amplop hitam tertempel di balik bukunya. Entah siapa pelakunya, Kasamatsu tidak bisa menduga-duga karena siapapun bisa melakukan ini.

Dengan tidak terlalu antusias, Kasamatsu membuka amplop hitam itu. Mengapa amplop itu harus berwarna hitam?! Jadi membuat suram pagi hari di dunia Kasamatsu.

_Tu sonrisa es como una flor, me echanta._

Ada kemajuan. Ada tanda baca baru, yaitu koma.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak maju-maju dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kasamatsu masih tidak mengerti apa arti dari kalimat itu. Dan sekarang…. Ini bahasa apa lagi sih?

**.:.**

**6.**

Mata biru anak perempuan manis itu mengedip-ngedip penuh permohonan. "Ayolah, _nii-san_. Aku butuh enam orang untuk meramaikan acara sekolahku ini. _Nii-san _bisa mengajak rekan-rekan tim _nii-san _ke acara ini. Semuanya gratis, malah _nii-san _akan mendapat plus makanan ringan."

Sesosok wanita paruh baya pun tertawa kecil dari dapur. "Kapan lagi kau bisa membahagiakan adikmu, Yukio," ujar wanita itu. Terdengar langkah-langkah kecil dari dapur. "Ajaklah teman-temanmu ke sana. Bukankah keluarga Moriyama mempunyai satu anak laki-laki lagi yang seumuran dengan Yazura?! Yukio bisa ikut mengajak Yoshitaka-_kun _dan adiknya ke acara itu."

"Usul bagus!" sang gadis kecil bernama Kasamatsu Yazura memekik riang sambil bergelantungan di lengan sang kakak.

"Eh, memangnya Mor—maksudku Yoshitaka, mau ikut dalam acara seperti itu?!" Kasamatsu Yukio meletakkan penanya di tempat pensilnya dan membereskan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di meja belajarnya. "Dia pasti sedang memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan pacar saat akhir pekan. Kalau Kobori dan Hayakawa bisa kupastikan lenggang. Sedangan Kise…"

"Teman _nii-san _yang model itu kalau bisa dibawa! Pasti akan menaikkan pamor sekolahku!" Yazura mengedip-ngedip usil. "Akan ada yang meliput acara di sekolahku. Dan aku akan terkenal."

_Pletak_! Yukio menjitak lembut kepala sang adik. "Kalimat yang terakhir itu sedikit mengganggu, jujur," cibir Yukio, mengabaikan adiknya yang meringis sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang telah menjadi korban jitakan kakaknya. "Aku akan menghubunginya nanti. Memang acara sekolahmu itu kapan sih?!"

"Acaranya di akhir pekan kok, tenang saja. Tepatnya besok. Hari minggu."

"BILANG DONG KALAU ACARANYA BESOK! KALAU SEPERTI ITU AKU MANA BISA MENGAJAK SEMUA TEMAN SETIMKU UNTUK MENGHADIRI ACARA KONYOLMU TERSEBUT!"

Mengapa lama-lama Yukio jadi lebih mirip Hayakawa Mitsuhiro yang hobi berteriak?!

"Yukio, ibu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berteriak!" suara wanita paruh baya itu kembali terdengar. "Ibu tahu sebagai Kapten kau memang harus meneriakkan perintah-perintah kepada kawan-kawanmu saat bertanding, Tapi Ibu tidak mengizinkanmu berteriak di rumah, apalagi di depan adikmu."

Iris biru keperakan Yukio menatap Yazura dengan tatapan meminta maaf. "_Ha'i ha'i_. _Gomennasai, kaa-san_," dia mengelus lembut rambut Yazura yang memiliki warna sama dengan dirinya. "_Gomen ne, _Yazura-_chan_."

Yazura menatap Yukio dengan sebal. "_Nii-san _ambil koran sana di depan!"

Sebenarnya jengkel juga sih disuruh-suruh adik sendiri. Tapi hitung-hitung tanda minta maaf karena telah membentak adiknya tadi, Yukio hanya menghela nafas—menyeret kakinya dengan berat hati untuk menuju kotak pos rumahnya.

"Mengapa ia begitu malas untuk mengambil koran sih," gerutu Yukio, memutar bola matanya. "Dan sejak kapan Yazura ingin membaca koran?! Palingan juga Yoshiyo _nii-san _yang membacanya. Atau _otou-san_, jika dia ingat."

Dengan muka tertekuk, Yukio membuka pintu rumahnya dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar khas pagi hari yang menyapa Kanagawa. Senangnya bisa mendapat libur akhir pekan kembali. Seluruh anggota keluarga Kasamatsu bisa berkumpul bersama, sekalipun pada hari ini sang kepala keluarga dan anak tertua masih harus bekerja sampai tengah hari.

Yukio membuka kotak posnya. Ada koran hari ini, sebuah majalah wanita—ini pasti milik ibunya, kertas tagihan listrik (Yukio mengabaikannya) dan…

Sepucuk surat berwarna monokrom dengan kalimat '_YUKIO KASAMATSU' _tertulis tebal dengan pena merah. Alis Yukio terangkat.

Wah, si maniak-pengirim-surat itu telah mengetahui alamat rumahnya… Gila. Rasanya Yukio memiliki _stalker _yang setia mengikutinya sekarang. Memijit kepalanya, Yukio pun terpaksa mendahulukan surat untuknya—toh ia tidak bisa memungkiri rasa penasaran terhadap isi surat untuknya itu.

_Sei cosí carino cosí ho davvero vuole abbracciarti._

Tepukan halus mendarat di bahu Yukio. Yukio menoleh dan menemukan sesosok pemuda dengan tubuh setinggi seratus delapan puluh sentimeter dan iris berwarna biru yang sama dengannya berdiri di belakangnya, mencuri pandang ke kertas di tangan Yukio.

"Surat apa tuh?!" Kasamatsu Yoshiyo mengerutkan alisnya dengan sedikit penasaran. "Bahasanya aneh banget. Surat cinta ya?! Wah Yukio-_chan _sudah tidak takut pada cewek lagi sekarang."

Sedetik kemudian sebuah tendangan maut melayang ke kaki Yoshiyo, membuat anak tertua di keluarga Kasamatsu itu meraung seketika. Wajah Yukio memerah padam, malu atas perkataan sang kakak.

"_Nii-san _berisik ah!"

**.:.**

**7.**

Selembar kertas berwarna oranye, dua pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya yang berlainan, satu gadis kecil berambut sepunggung dan tiga ponsel warna hitam-biru-silver yang berjajar di dekat telepon rumah. Tatapan dari ketiga pasang iris biru keperakan itu menyorot kepada selembar kertas oranye di tengah-tengah mereka, seolah sorotan tatapan mereka bisa membakar kertas itu dalam sekejap.

"Jadi," suara manis khas anak perempuan mengakhiri keheningan panjang nan bodoh mereka. "Ini bahasa apa, Yoshiyo _nii-san_?"

Yoshiyo—yang kini telah mengenakan kacamatanya—mengelus-ngelus dagunya tanda sedang berpikir. "Bahasa Islandia sepertinya. Ini huruf-huruf yang wajar ditemukan pada kosakata _Icelandic_," dia menunjuk sebuah huruf aneh yang menyerupai huruf 'P' dalam alphabet biasa. "Ini bacanya _'h' _kalau tidak salah."

Yukio menghela nafasnya tanda ia bosan. "Ini surat untukku. Tapi mengapa kalian yang ambil pusing. Merusak hari Minggu saja."

Tatapan tajam yang tadinya menyorot ke selembar kertas tak berdosa itu kini malah berbalik ke arah ke anak tengah keluarga Kasamatsu. "Jangan mengatakan itu, _nii-san_," Yazura menarik nafasnya dengan hati-hati seolah mereka tengah berada dalam lab kimia penuh radiasi merkuri. "Ini adalah kepingan dari misteri yang tidak terpecahkan. Sang pengirim berusaha mengatakan sesuatu dengan bahasa lain."

"Sudah berapa kali kau mendapatkan benda sejenis ini, Yukio?" tanya Yoshiyo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk surat di atas meja yang sedari tadi mereka pelototin. "Ini bisa saja menjadi teror yang akan mengancam Yukio-_chan_."

"Berhenti memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel aneh," decih Yukio. "Aku sudah mendapatkan surat ini sejak hari Senin lalu. Ini surat ketujuh." Jawab Yukio tenang. Dia mulai merasa kedua saudaranya memiliki otak yang telah sepenuhnya teracuni oleh novel-novel fiktif ataupun film-film misteri.

"Mana surat-surat itu?"

"Aku simpan di loker. Kata Moriyama Yoshitaka, itu merupakan benda berharga pemberian penggemarku. Semuanya harus disimpan dan dikenang."

"Dikenang," jengit ngeri Yazura. "Benda seperti ini tidak layak dikenang oleh _nii-san _yang baik."

Pandangan Yukio kembali melayang ke kertas surat oranye itu. Sebuah kalimat kembali tertulis di atas sana. Kalimat yang tidak bisa dimengerti Yukio karena bahasanya. Jika si pengirim menggunakan bahasa Inggris, Yukio masih bisa mengerti. Tetapi bahasa Islandia?!

Ayolah, Islandia hanyalah negara kecil yang terletak di Eropa Utara. Siapa juga orang Jepang yang akan peduli dengan bahasanya?!

_Mér finnst þér._

"Tunggu," Yoshiyo beranjak bangkit, meraih ponsel hitam yang diketahui adalah miliknya. "Kita bisa menggunakan kamus _online _untuk memecahkan masalah ini."

_Jeder_… Kenapa itu tidak terpikirkan oleh Yukio sendiri?!

"Benar. Kamus _online_," desis Yazura, membuat ruang tamu keluarga Kasamatsu terasa angker. Mata biru keperakannya berkedip-kedip pelan, menimbulkan kesan (sok) mistis. "Kita membutuhkan benda itu sekarang. Di mana kita bisa mendapatkannya?"

Tak ada satupun yang menyangka putri bungsu keluarga Kasamatsu sangatlah kurang _update _sampai-sampai tidak mengetahui definisi sebenarnya dari kamus _online_.

"Dia masih bocah, dia masih bocah…," bisik Yukio kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jari-jemari Yoshiyo dengan lincah mengetik di _keypad _ponselnya. "Untung sekali ada _keyboard virtual _di layanan kamus _online _ini. Aku tidak perlu memeras otak untuk mengetik ulang kalimat aneh ini."

"Ya ya, cepatlah _nii-san_," tanggap Yukio, kini sudah digandrungi rasa penasaran akan arti dari isi surat ketujuh yang diterimanya. Yukio memeluk lututnya sendiri sambil memajukan bibirnya, sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar sih. Tiba-tiba ponsel berwarna _silver _berbunyi, membuat Yukio mendesah tertahan. "Ah, siapa lagi sih yang menelepon."

Yukio segera menyambar ponselnya. Tertulis nama _'Kise Ryouta' _di layar ponselnya dan nada dering lagu barat kesukaannya. Menghela nafas, Yukio segera menyambar ponselnya. "Bocah ini merepotkan," gumam Kasamatsu lalu beranjak berdiri. "Sabar sebentar, aku harus mengangkat telepon dari Kise. Kalian lanjutkan saja penelitiannya, aku akan menyusul nanti." Dan dia segera melesat menuju ke kamarnya dan mengangkat telepon dari Kise.

"Astaga…"

"Apa?! Apa?!" Yazura meloncat-loncat penuh semangat di balik punggung Yoshiyo. "Kau menemukan apa, _nii-san_?!"

"Arti dari surat ini ekstrim, Yazu-_chan_…,"

"Memangnya artinya apa?"

Mata Yoshiyo berkilat di balik _frame _kacamatanya. "Artinya, aku menyukaimu."

Telah diputuskan telak. Surat itu merupakan surat cinta untuk Kasamatsu Yukio dari seseorang yang mengaguminya.

**.**

**To be continue**

**.**

* * *

**A.N : **Hari kedelapan dan seterusnya masih in-progress yuhu! Kobori nista banget ya ;; Terus Hints dari MoriKasa-nya gak nahan doh, awas entar Mas Ryouta ngamuk lho/?

Saya juga bingung ini mau jadi pairing apa, saya berdoa semoga jadi KiKasa karena memang tujuan awal FF ini adalah KiKasa. Tapi kalau MoriKasa atau KoboKasa dan yang paling parah AoKasa(?) saya juga gak tau deh /.\ yang bikin cerita siapa sih nih /bakamodeon/

Ngomong-ngomong, 16 itu adalah tanggal ulang tahun saya yang jatuh tempo pada hari ini ;; _otanjoubi omedetou _to me #abaikan

Mind to RnR, minna?


	2. Chapter 2

**16**

**.**

**_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**.**

Enam belas surat, enam belas bahasa dan enam belas hari hanyalah awal dari hubungan manis yang terjalin setelahnya.

**.**

**8.**

Iris kecokelatan milik Kobori menatap Kasamatsu dengan tatapan menilai. "Aku tidak percaya kau pergi ke sekolah dengan gaya bagaikan _nerd _seperti itu," ujar Kobori jujur, kelewat jujur sebenarnya. Kasamatsu hanya mendengus. "Kau benar-benar berniat untuk mendapat nilai sempurna di Ujian Akhir nanti ya?!"

"Semua pasti menginginkan nilai yang sempurna, _baka_!" pekik Kasamatsu kesal sambil menghempaskan tiga buku tebal yang sedari tadi didekapnya ke atas mejanya. "Kau tidak bisa berpuas diri dan terlalu bergantung pada kemampuan basketmu. Di Universitas nanti, kemampuan basket kita akan dianggap sebelah mata oleh para dosen. Menyebalkan memang."

Kobori menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya sebelum melayangkan pandangannya ke langit biru. "Tapi sepertinya Moriyama tidak terlalu berambisi besar sepertimu, ya?!"

Kasamatsu berusaha menahan emosinya dengan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Si Bodoh itu hanya peduli akan perempuan-perempuan manis dan nasib percintaannya di masa depan. He, dia rasa dirinya bisa menyogok pihak Universitas hanya dengan memamerkan wajah tampannya itu."

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir sang _center_. "Kau itu kalau sedang marah terlihat lucu sebenarnya," ujar Kobori, menoleh ke Kasamatsu yang mulai menenggelamkan dirinya ke buku Sejarah dengan tebal lima senti (rasanya Kobori ingin membakar benda itu segera. Benda itu telah merubah kepribadian Kapten Kaijo menjadi tiga ratus empat puluh derajat—tiga ratus enam puluh derajat sudah terlalu _mainstream_). "Aku tidak heran Kise bahkan rela ditendang berkali-kali denganmu."

"Hm?!" refleks Kasamatsu langsung menanggapi perkataan Kobori. "Aku lucu?! Pakai kacamata seperti Nakamura sana," jawab si Kapten dengan nada sedikit jual mahal, dia terkadang malas menanggapi obrolan tidak penting khas Kobori. "Dan apa hubungannya dengan Kise?"

Mata dengan iris biru keperakan Kasamatsu melebar ketika mendapati Kobori tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. "Kau akan mengerti nanti," jawabnya pasrah, menangkupkan wajahnya di antara kedua telapak tangannya. "Moriyama benar. Kau kelewat payah dalam hal seperti ini. Sudah nyata di depan mata kok masih tidak sadar juga." Jelas Kobori, mengambil salah satu buku yang tidak terlalu tebal dengan sampul hijau.

"Mengapa sih seluruh anggota tim reguler mau-maunya mendengarkan cowok _playboy _yang satu itu?!" dengus Kasamatsu, mengeluarkan _iPod Nano_ dari saku jasnya dan memasangkan _headset _miliknya. "Dia itu bisa dikatakan sebagai penebar ajaran sesat nomer wahid di Klub Basket."

"Mengapa aku mau mendengarkan Moriyama, sebenarnya alasannya sederhana," Kobori menatap kalem Kasamatsu—dia kembali kepribadiannya di lapangan basket yang tenang dan terlihat tidak banyak bicara. "Dia itu Wakil Kapten Blue Elites."

Skak mat.

Kasamatsu baru mengingatnya.

Berusaha menutupi rona merah berkat rasa malu yang dideritanya sekarang, Kasamatsu membolak-balikan lembaran buku sejarahnya dengan sedikit buru-buru. "T-Tapi tetap saja kan!" seru Kasamatsu, pura-pura fokus ke selembar penuh kisah Jepang di tahun 1600-an. "Aku ini Kapten. Nyaris semua perkataanku bersifat absolut. Seharusnya kalian tetap melebihkan rasa hormat kalian kepadaku alih-alih lebih mendengarkan perkataan tidak bermutu dari si cowok poni itu."

"_Ha'i ha'i, oretachi no kapten_," gumam Kobori asal, mulai membuka tiap lembar buku hijau di tangannya—buku Biologi ternyata. "Kau tampaknya ingin menjadikan Moriyama sebagai musuh sehidup semati ya…. Eh, surat apa ini?"

Leher Kasamatsu terasa berat untuk digerakan sekarang, tapi ia tetap berusaha memberikan atensinya kepada rekan setim sekaligus teman sekelasnya itu. "Eh, surat apa?! Aku tidak menaruh surat apa-apa kok di buku itu," jawab Kasamatsu datar, matanya terasa berat ketika kembali menatap tumpukan kanji yang tersusun di buku tebal berisikan penuh sejarah di hadapannya. "Itu juga buku pinjaman dari Perpustakaan, batas pengembaliannya adalah minggu depan. Mana mungkin ada surat yang terselip di dalamnya."

Sepucuk amplop berwarna biru cerah teracung di tangan kiri Kobori. "_Nothing improssible in this wrod_, Yukio-chan."

Kasamatsu pun meledak dalam tawa. "Kalau tidak bisa mengucapkan bahasa Inggris dengan lancar ya tidak perlu memaksakan," kekeh Kasamatsu—mengabaikan wajah Kobori yang seperti habis diremukan Kiseki no Sedai secara bertahap. "Lagipula pengucapannya itu _**impossible **_dan _**world**_. Kau harus banyak belajar lagi, Kobori Kōji-san."

Kobori menyodorkan surat itu ke tangan Kasamatsu. "Tertulis di atasnya _'Yukio Kasamatsu'_. Aku benar, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini," kata Kobori kalem. "Surat ini untukmu. Bukalah, tidak tertutup kemungkinan bahwa itu surat yang penting dari sekolah atau pihak perpustakaan."

Tidak seperti Moriyama, Kobori menduga surat itu adalah surat yang penting. Alasan yang masuk akal, meski Kasamatsu rasanya sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan tertulis di dalam surat itu. Tapi demi menjaga kepercayaan Kobori kepadanya, Kasamatsu hanya menarik nafas panjang dan mulai merobek amplop biru cerah itu dengan sedikit tersimpan rasa tidak berminat.

_Rakastan Sinua._

"Bahasa negara apa itu?" tanya Kobori setelah selesai membaca isi surat Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu hanya mengangkat bahunya—dengan _headset _terpasang di kedua telinga-lalu kembali menekuni isi buku Sejarahnya. "Kalau aku tahu, sedari tadi aku sudah membakarnya dan menebarkan debunya ke langit agar terbang bebas dan terhirup oleh pengirimnya."

"Semakin lama kau semakin kejam di saat-saat pra-ujian akhir."

"Salahkan materi pelajarannya."

**.**

**9.**

Gelas plastik kosong yang tadinya berisi _blue frappe _kesukaan Kasamatsu kini bergeming di tangan sang pemilik. Bunyi goresan pensil terdengar samar-samar dari sisi kanan si pemuda berambut legam. Terkadang juga diselingi oleh gerutuan kecil yang terisi sedikit frustasi. Angin sedari tadi bertiup sedikit kencang, menyebabkan frekuensi gelombang radio sedikit terganggu akan bunyi _grasak-grusuk _dan hal itu berhasil membuat Kasamatsu berdecak sambil memainkan kabel _headset_-nya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"_Senpai_, aku sudah selesai-_ssu_!"

"Lama," komentar Kasamatsu, melemparkan gelas plastik kosong di tangannya ke tempat sampah terdekat yang berjarak lima meter darinya. _Three shoot_. "Saat aku masih kelas satu, aku hanya butuh waktu tiga menit untuk menyelesaikan satu soal. Sedangkan kau, tujuh menit. Apa-apaan itu?!"

Pemuda berambut kuning di sebelah Kasamatsu tersenyum dengan wajah sangat tidak berdosa. "Aku sedikit lupa rumusnya tadi. Dan di tiga nomer terakhir, aku salah menaruh angka-_ssu_! Jadi nilainya berantakan, aku membutuhkan waktu ekstra untuk menghapusnya dan menulis ulang kembali," jelas Kise Ryouta, mengibas-ngibaskan selembar kertas di depan wajah Kasamatsu. "Kau harus memeriksakan punyaku, Yuki-san… Kau telah berjanji tadi."

Si murid kelas tiga menarik nafasnya. Sang Model Agung Kise Ryouta memang selalu menyebalkan di mana saja dan kapan saja. "Aku memang telah berjanji. Tapi bisakah kau menyingkirkan kertasmu sementara waktu di depan wajahku?! Rasanya mengganggu," kata Kasamatsu keras, lebih tepatnya ia memerintah sih. Setelah pandangannya kembali normal tanpa benda putih mengayun ke kanan ke kiri di depan wajahnya lagi, Kasamatsu menerima sodoran kertas soal milik Kise dengan datar. "Nah, mari kulihat di mana kesalahanmu."

"Ah, aku merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada _senpai_," Kise menggaruk tengkuknya singkat selagi Kasamatsu mulai mencermati jawaban dari salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu. "Aku tidak terlalu bagus di Matematika dan beberapa pelajaran minor-_ssu_… Jadi saat mengetahui _senpai _ingin membantuku, rasanya aku senang sekali. _Arigatou Kasamatsucchi_."

Kasamatsu memutar bola matanya. "Kau memiliki banyak panggilan untukku," komentarnya, iris birunya masih terpaku pada tiap soal dan jawaban yang bersatu padu dalam selembar kertas. "Dan yang paling membuatku terkesan adalah panggilan _'senpai'_, sepertinya."

Dan si Bodoh dari kelas satu tertawa—entah ia pura-pura tidak menyadari sindiran di balik kalimat Kasamatsu tadi atau memang tidak tahu—itu beda tipis. "Kasamatsucchi jauh lebih menggemaskan. Atau Yuki-san, _kawaii-ssu_." Kise memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan membuat ekspresi imut (Kasamatsu mual melihatnya)

"Urusai!" geram sang senior dengan pipi memerah. Kalau boleh jujur, Kasamatsu bingung bagaimana pipinya bisa memadam seketika hanya dengan perkataan konyol si rambut kuning. Kise mungkin memang memujinya dengan hal-hal yang konyol, tapi masa hanya segitu saja bisa membuat Kasamatsu merona dan merasa malu?!

Tawa Kise kembali memenuhi area itu—tampaknya usaha untuk mengerjai Kasamatsu memang selalu sukses.

Sore itu dihabiskan duet senior-junior Kaijo dengan gerutuan, tawa, tangisan buaya Kise dan banyak hal lainnya. Mereka memang terlihat tidak rukun, tapi sebenarnya mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain dengan cukup. Sikap Kasamatsu yang berlainan dengan Kise cukup untuk memegang kontrol sang _perfect copy _sedangkan Kise berhasil membuat Kasamatsu lebih banyak omong dari biasanya—sekalipun lima puluh persen dari omongan Kasamatsu merupakan amukan kepada si _Junior _bodoh.

Tetapi pemuda beriris biru keperakan tidak menyadari suatu hal, luput dari penglihatannya.

Terselip manis di dalam tas sekolah seorang Kasamatsu Yukio, terdapat sepucuk surat berbalut amplop hijau cerah dengan satu kalimat yang tercantum di isi surat tersebut. Sebuah kalimat berbahasa asing yang bisa saja menimbulkan sedikit gangguan pada kehidupan si penerimanya.

_Negali sustabdyti jus myliu._

((Tapi Kasamatsu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya sampai tiga jam kemudian saat mencari-cari tempat pensilnya))

**.:.**

**10.**

Jari-jemari Kasamatsu masih terus berusaha menggapai buku mengenai sejarah olahraga yang ia ingin baca ketika sebuah tangan lain terjulur, mengambil buku itu dan membuat kedua mata Kasamatsu melebar seketika. _'Sial…,' _batin Kasamatsu, menggigit bibirnya seketika. _'Padahal aku sudah berjinjit sebisaku. Andai aku tiga sentimeter lebih tinggi.'_

"Kesusahan, eh?!" berjengit, Kasamatsu sangat yakin itu adalah suara si pemain regulerKaijo dengan _unorthodox shoot_-nya. "Kau sudah kelas tiga tapi tinggimu masih segini saja. Kapan kau akan bertumbuh lagi?!"

"Aku butuh buku itu, Moriyama," tanpa basa-basi Kasamatsu langsung mengulurkan tangannya, meminta buku di tangan kiri Moriyama Yoshitaka. "Aku tidak yakin kau membaca buku itu sebagai sekedar bacaan ringan. Sedangkan aku butuh buku itu untuk mengerjakan tugas."

"Hee?!" Moriyama mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku di tangan kirinya. "Memangnya aku seburuk itu apa, tidak membaca buku saat memiliki waktu selang?!"

"Jujur, iya. Kau memang seburuk itu."

"Kise benar, Kasamatsu. Kau itu kejam."

Alis Kasamatsu terangkat. Ujung bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyum samar yang bahkan tidak disadari Moriyama sendiri. "Oh, bocah itu benar?!" Kasamatsu memutar badannya, menghadap Moriyama dan membuat tatapannya merileks sebentar. "Untung kau sedang berada dalam perpustakaan. Jika sedang di lapangan basket, aku siap membantaimu kapan saja."

Moriyama sepertinya sadar emosi sang Kapten mulai memburuk. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mendorong bahu Kasamatsu, membawanya ke kursi terdekat dan mendudukannya di sana. "Oy oy, aku pinjam buku ini juga untuk mengerjakan tugas. Kita bisa bekerja sama," kedipan singkat dari mata kiri Moriyama cukup membuat Kasamatsu mempertajam penglihatannya. "Lagipula ada sebuah hal ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Dengan sigap Moriyama menarik sebuah kursi di samping Kasamatsu dan mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan sang Kapten dengan senyum lebar. "Nah, aku mendapat tugas untuk menyebutkan istilah-istilah sederhana dalam _baseball_. Aku hanya tahu _strike_, _catcher _dan _foul ball_," Moriyama langsung membuka buku sejarah olahraga di tangannya. "Kau cukup pintar dalam bidang Olahraga, Yuki-chan. Jadi, jelaskan apa maksud dari _offside _dalam _baseball_!"

Beberapa anak di sekitar mereka terkikik geli mendengar kata-kata Moriyama. Kasamatsu hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah malu. Temannya yang satu ini… Moriyama itu terlalu sering memikirkan perempuan atau memang bodoh dari lahir?!

"_Offside _itu istilah dalam sepakbola," jelas Kasamatsu, berusaha mengontrol emosinya. "Tidak ada istilah tersebut di dunia _baseball_. Aku sendiri kurang mendalami dunia _baseball _mengingat aku adalah pemain basket, tetapi yah… _Baseball _dimainkan oleh sembilan orang."

"Sembilan orang?!" Moriyama memekik kecil—sedikit berlebihan sebenarnya. "Apa tidak terlalu banyak? Apa memang sengaja dibuat keroyokan? Mereka membutuhkan berapa _point guard_? Ada berapa _power forward_ di sana?"

"Ini _baseball _bukan basket, _da aho_," decak Kasamatsu. "Dan buku di tanganmu itu tidak akan memberi informasi lengkap mengenai _baseball_. Carilah buku lain, aku ingin mencari sejarah sepakbola modern."

Sebelum Kasamatsu berhasil bangkit dari tempatnya dan beranjak meninggalkan rekan setimnya itu, dia merasakan tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh seseorang—menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Kasamatsu tercekat sebelum merasakan tubuhnya dihempas ke kursi oleh Moriyama. Dengan lembut Kasamatsu membuang nafasnya. Pasti manusia ini ingin membicarakan sesuatu (yang tidak penting). Moriyama menatap Kasamatsu dengan tajam.

"Kau masih mendapat surat dengan bahasa aneh lagi?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Kasamatsu hanya mengangguk kecil.

Moriyama merogoh saku celananya dan mengayun-ngayunkan selembar kertas di depan hidung Kasamatsu. "Tadi ini tertempel di depan lokermu. Sebelumnya ini adalah surat lengkap dengan amplop berwarna merah muda lembut. Tapi aku merobeknya dan langsung membacanya," sekilas Kasamatsu bisa menemukan setitik rasa bersalah di tatapan tajam-nan-ngotot Moriyama. "Kali ini aku mengerti artinya. Kau dalam bahaya Kasamatsu."

Iris Kasamatsu memutar di rongganya. "Kau melanggar privasi orang lain, tck. Aku benci itu," senyum bersemangat terulas di bibir Kasamatsu. "Yosh! Nanti saat latihan kau harus mengelilingi lapangan _outdoor _lima puluh kali, Moriyama Yoshitaka."

"…Aku lupa aku melakukannya pada Kaptenku sendiri."

Tak sabar, Kasamatsu merebut paksa kertas di tangan Moriyama. "Yang penting, surat lagi eh?!" nada bingung tidak bisa ditutupi di bibir Kasamatsu. "Rajin sekali untuk menuliskan surat kepadaku sekalipun hanya satu kalimat. Meski konyol."

_Joh-a-yo_

Di bawahnya tertulis huruf Korea (Kasamatsu lupa namanya) dengan tinta biru dan tulisan agak berantakan. Wajar, mungkin sang penulis sudah terbiasa menulis kanji sehingga sulit menuliskan tulisan dari belahan dunia lain meski hanya singkat.

"Aku tahu artinya…," Moriyama mengibaskan poninya. "Aku pernah menembak perempuan yang kusuka dengan kalimat seperti itu."

"Artinya apa?" tanya Kasamatsu, mengerjap dalam kebingungannya.

"Artinya sama saja seperti _'sukida yo'_."

**.:.**

**11.**

"Ritmemu tumben terasa sangat kasar, Kasamatsu," Kobori merangkul Kasamatsu yang jauh lebih pendek darinya dengan senyum tipis. "Untung tadi kau tidak cedera. Kau sangat kuat saat melepaskannya. Apalagi saat kau menggiring bola, kalu bisa dibilang bagus untuk bisa bermain di pertandingan sepakbola." Kobori mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kapten mungil Kaijo..

Kasamatsu hanya berdecih singkat sebelum meraih tangan Kobori. "Kemarin kakiku terkilir sedikit saat latihan basket. Sekarang rasanya sudah lebih baik, tapi saat bermain sepakbola rasanya lain sekali," tangannya pun segera ditarik oleh Kobori—membuatnya bangun dari duduknya. "Terima kasih."

Tangan Kobori kini menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kasamatsu. "Ya jelas beda. Kau ini kan pemain basket," tawa kecil Kobori dengan wajah kalem khasnya. "Tapi setidaknya nilai olahragamu terselamatkan untuk saat ini."

"Aku ingin segera kembali ke kelas," seketika Kasamatsu terdiam. "Ah, aku jadi kepikiran surat itu lagi."

"Surat apa?" tanya Kobori bingung. "Kau mendapat surat dari Organisasi Kesiswaan atau dari guru?"

"Bukan," jawab Kasamatsu, menggeleng pelan. Setetes keringat mengalir di pelipisnya dan segera diusap oleh Kasamatsu sendiri. "Ini surat dari... Penggemarku, kurasa. E-eh tapi Moriyama yang membilangnya!" Telinga Kasamatsu terasa sangat panas saat mengatakannya. Dia hanya bisa menunduk, menatap sepatu olahraganya sambil menjerit malu dalam hati.

"Moriyama?!" kini Kobori tampaknya semakin bingung. "Kau pacaran dengan si _playboy _poni ke kanan itu?!"

"Enggaklah, _baka_!"

Hantaman keras langsung diterima Kobori di punggungnya. Sang pemilik punggung mengaduh keras sementara Kasamatsu semakin gencar menendangnya. "Kalau ngomong itu yang benar! Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan Moriyama!" seru Kasamatsu dengan kaki kiri masih di punggung Kobori. "Aku terlalu baik untuknya, kau tahu!"

"_H-Ha'i_," sekuat mungkin Kobori berusaha melepaskan diri dari tendangan maut sang Kapten. Tumben-tumbennya dia mendapat tendangan mematikan dari Kasamatsu. _Aku kan hanya menduga-duga kalau dia pacaran dengan Moriyama!_. "Sakit, Kapten. Aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan olahraga dengan tenang kalau seperti ini caranya."

"K-Kasamatsu _senpai_."

Mereka berdua segera menoleh. Berdiri di depan mereka, seorang gadis dengan seragam perempuan kebanggaan Kaijo tersenyum malu-malu. Rambutnya bergelombang sepinggang dan wajahnya memerah sempurna. Satu kata untuk gadis itu, dia manis.

Tapi lain lagi dengan Kasamatsu. Dia berjengit singkat sebelum bersembunyi di balik bahu Kasamatsu. "Y-Y-Ya?!" jawab Kasamatsu dengan gemetar. Kobori tampaknya mengerti kenapa Kasamatsu bersembunyi di balik bahunya. Kapten Kaijo itu paling sulit berhadapan dengan perempuan.

Sang gadis menjulurkan sepucuk surat, membuat baik Kasamatsu ataupun Kobori melotot seketika. "I-Ini ada titipan surat dari Kasamatsu _senpai_," kata sang gadis sedikit terbata. "_Ano_, aku t-tidak boleh menyebutkan siapa y-yang menuliskannya. R-rahasia."

Kobori malah tersenyum tipis. "Kasamatsu _senpai _memiliki rasa takut kepada perempuan yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya secara berlebihan, jadi aku mewakilinya berbicara." jelas Kobori, tampak tidak terlalu terkejut ketika sang gadis tampaknya malah kaget mendengar fakta itu.

"_Sumimasen sumimasen_! A-aku telah membuat Kasamatsu-_san _ketakutan!" sang gadis tampaknya ingin menangis saat ini juga. Tangan Kasamatsu secara tak sadar meremas kuat seragam Kobori dengan wajah mengerikan. "T-tetapi aku mohon Kasamatsu-_san _menerima surat ini. K-kalau tidak si penulis akan kecewa padaku!"

"Oh, baiklah," sigap, Kobori langsung menerima surat itu. Beramplop warna cokelat kayu dengan wangi parfum yang khas. "Kau boleh pergi. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa dan kau kelas berapa, adik kelas yang manis?" Kasamatsu sedikit mengakui bahwa Kobori memberi pesona yang tidak terelakkan, dia lebih terlihat sebagai kakak dari si gadis di hadapannya.

Sang gadis mengerjap singkat sebelum menjawabnya. "Sawada Kazuka. Satu. Kelas 1-B." Lalu dia segera melesat pergi dari lapangan sepak bola tempat Kasamatsu dan Kobori menjalani praktek olahraga langsung.

"Nah," Kobori memutar badannya, beralih ke Kasamatsu yang mulai tampak tenang. Dia meletakkan sepucuk surat itu di atas kepala Kasamatsu, membuat Kasamatsu menggeram kecil. "Ini suratmu. Dan pasti ini surat yang kau maksud itu. _Surat dari penggemar yang tidak diketahui_."

"Apa kau merasa gadis itu jujur? Bukan dia menulis surat-surat untukku?"

"Dia disuruh seseorang, Yukio," jawab Kobori kalem. "Dia jujur tadi. Seseorang menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan surat itu. Jika dia yang menulis surat-surat untukmu, dia pasti akan memaksa untuk tetap berbicara padamu. Menjelaskan segalanya secara _feis twu feis_."

"Bahasa Inggrismu itu kacau, jadi jangan pernah berbicara dengan bahasa yang sukar bagimu," gerutu Kasamatsu sebal. "Ah, tadi dia anak kelas berapa?"

"Masih kelas satu. Kelas 1-B." Jawab Kobori lagi.

"Sekelas dengan Kise, ya…"

Iris Kobori melebar seketika. "Bisa kau membaca surat itu sekarang?"

Kasamatsu segera merobek amplop di tangannya. "Dengan senang hati," gumamnya. "Aku penasaran bahasa apa lagi yang digunakan si penulis."

_I really like you, senpai! Can I be your boyfriend?_

"Duh duh, ternyata dugaanku benar. Si penulis ini adalah cowok," Kobori tersenyum kecil, meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Kasamatsu. "Anak kelas satu lagi. Kau punya dugaan sementara, Kasamatsu?"

"Tidak," jawab Kasamatsu singkat. "Tapi setidaknya, kali ini ia menggunakan bahasa yang bisa aku mengerti sekarang," Kasamatsu melipat surat itu lalu menaruhnya di saku celana olahraganya. "Temani aku ke kelas. Rasanya aku ingin mandi sekarang juga, gerah sekali sekalipun ini baru awal musim semi."

Kobori kembali tersenyum tipis. "Dasar polos. Aku sepertinya sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku di balik semua ini." Ujar Kobori samar di balik punggung Kasamatsu.

**.:.**

**12**

Pelajaran Fisika adalah kelemahan terbesar Kasamatsu. Sebagian besar waktu Kasamatsu di pelajaran itu dihabiskan dengan mencatat beberapa rencana baru di pertandingan basket berikutnya dan membuat catatan-catatan penting untuk calon Kapten yang akan menggantikan posisinya nanti. Mengingat-ngingat hal itu membuatnya merasa kembali sedih, tetapi dalam sekejap pikirannya langsung penuh dengan rumus pemuaian sehingga Kasamatsu harus kembali memeras otak untuk memahami pelajaran Fisika terkutuk itu.

Ketika bel tanda pelajaran berakhir, Kasamatsu langsung menghela nafas dengan lega dan menghempaskan tubuhnya serileks mungkin ke jendela di sebelahnya. Sekali pun ia buruk di pelajaran Fisika, Kasamatsu ingin sekali mendapat nilai bagus di pelajaran itu saat Ujian Akhir nanti. Dia kembali menatap buku catatannya, kembali mengolah rumus-rumus di hadapannya meski pun sejauh ini ia hanya bisa menemukan jalan buntu.

"Ini apa?"

Kasamatsu berjengit singkat sebelum menoleh. Moriyama Yoshitaka duduk di meja yang terletak di depan mejanya, nyengir lebar ke arahnya sambil memegang selembar kertas penuh data-data permainan tambahan yang tadi ditulis Kasamatsu. "Untuk apa data-data seperti ini?! Kita sudah memilikinya," Moriyama mengerutkan keningnya. "Tersimpan rapi di Ruang Kapten. Kau yang meletakkannya sendiri, bukan?!"

"Memang. Tetapi beberapa anggota tim basket tumbuh sangat signifikan akhir-akhir ini, setelah Winter Cup berakhir," jelas Kasamatsu, menunjuk bagian teratas di kertas di tangan Moriyama. "Kise Ryouta berkembang paling cepat seperti monster. Tetapi anak kelas satu yang berada di bangku cadangan, Howara Nase juga berkembang sangat cepat sebagai _shooter guard_."

"Susunan tim reguler untuk tahun depan ya?!" kekeh Moriyama, meletakkan dagunya di atas meja. "Keren deh. Di detik-detik terakhir sebelum kita ujian akhir pun kau masih memikirkan keselamatan tim basket kita."

"Blue Elites sudah masuk ke skala nasional, aku tidak mau membuat malu tim yang telah membesarkan namaku," Kasamatsu menatap Moriyama dengan serius. "_Defense _Nakamura akhir-akhir ini menjadi sedikit kacau, tapi dia bisa mengimbanginya dengan _offense _yang sesuai. Aku berniat meminta Kobori untuk melatih _defense_-nya lagi."

"Mengapa tidak kau yang mengajarkannya untuk memperkuat tekanan _defense_?" tanya Moriyama bingung, sedikit tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sang Kapten. "_Defense_-mu paling kuat, Kapten."

Seraya mengangkat bahu, Kasamatsu bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil mencangklongkan tasnya di bahu. "Aku mendapat firasat aku akan sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Aku akan mengikuti kelas tambahan Fisika sepertinya. Sedangkan Kobori tidak mengikuti kelas tambahan apapun. Jadi aku rasa dia bisa meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk menaikkan kemampuan Nakamura."

Moriyama pun menyusul Kasamatsu. "Apa aku boleh membantu Kobori? Atau harus menangani beberapa anak kelas satu? Kau mau ke mana, Kasamatsu?"

Iris biru Kasamatsu mendelik tajam. "Bertanyalah satu-satu jika kau ingin mendapatkan jawabanku," gumam Kasamatsu. "Kau boleh membantu Kobori atau menangani anak kelas satu, keduanya boleh. Aku mau mengambil minum di lokerku sekaligus mengecek selembaran penuh statistik terbaru tim basket SMA di Prefektur Kanagawa."

Setelahnya hanya diam yang menemani mereka berdua. Moriyama berjalan di belakang Kasamatsu sementara Kasamatsu berkali-kali melirik arlojinya dengan gugup, memastikan dia tidak terlambat untuk mengikuti pelajaran komputer selanjutnya.

Refleks Kasamatsu merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari kunci lokernya ketika sudah berada di depan loker dengan papan nama _'Kasamatsu Y.' _ tergantung di pintunya. Moriyama menabrak bahunya sebelum berhenti, membuat Kasamatsu mengaduh singkat sebelum memasukan kunci lokernya ke lubangnya.

"Ada surat lagi! Ada surat lagi!"

Pekikan Moriyama benar-benar terdengar keras di telinga Kasamatsu, sehingga ia meninju dagu si _shooter guard _yang langsung dibalas dengan umpatan yang sama kerasnya. "Kau bisa diam tidak sih?! Jangan memekik tepat di depan telingaku jika porsi latihanmu tidak ingin kutambah tiga kali lipat dari biasanya."

Pemuda pencinta wanita (julukan Kasamatsu untuk Moriyama) di sebelah Kasamatsu berdecak. "Tapi pada nyatanya kau memang memang mendapat surat lagi, dari penggemar cewekmu."

Ingin rasanya Kasamatsu menjelaskan kepada Moriyama bahwa penggemarnya bukanlah kaum hawa, tetapi Kasamatsu memilih bungkam soal itu. Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya kembali tanda tidak peduli. Matanya menangkap sebuah amplop berwarna nila cerah di dalam lokernya. "Mungkin. Aku sudah nyaris muak untuk memecahkan masalah surat-surat yang ditujukan kepadaku ini."

"Aku tahu kau _phobia _terhadap perempuan, tapi kapan lagi kau bisa mendapat pacar seperti ini?"

((_ketidak-tahuan akan menyelamatkanmu pada saat ini, Moriyama Yoshitaka.—Kasamatsu Yukio, tiga detik yang lalu, via dalam batin_))

Kasamatsu menggeleng tapi tidak menyuarakan apapun. Dia meraih sepucuk surat itu dan merobeknya perlahan. Bersiap untuk apa saja yang menjadi isi dari surat itu. Pernyataan cinta?! Ajakan kencan?! Kasamatsu tidak ingin berharap banyak—karena ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak berharap apa-apa dalam surat itu.

_Rwyf am i hug chi dynn._

Tiga kata '_am i hug' _mungkin sedikit maksud akal dan bisa dikenali Kasamatsu sebagai bahasa Inggris, meski ia sendiri mengerutkan keningnya karena susunan _'am i hug' _yang tidak jelas susunannya itu. Ditambah tiga kata lainnya, kalimat itu terasa benar-benar asing dan aneh.

"Duh, bahasa apa lagi tuh?!" Moriyama mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sedikit, membuat poninya sedikit berantakan. "Tunggu, ini kan suratmu. Mengapa aku yang jadi frustasi?!"

"Karena… Begomu sedang kambuh." Jelentik Kasamatsu dengan tampang datar.

"Kejam."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, Yoshitaka."

**.**

**To be continue**

**.**

* * *

**A.N : **Halah, saya kira bakalan two-shoot, tapi kayaknya UTS secara tiba-tiba(?) datang dan jadilah saya harus buru _post _ini FF dan hiatus selama seminggu penuh setelahnya. Sisanya akan dituntaskan di chapter tiga, plus omake nista wkwk. Nulis chapter ini ngebut banget sumpah, jadi saya rasa ini sedikit gak maksimal. Tapi sesuai pembaca sih.

MoriKasa sama KoboKasa astagaaa ;; Kise-kun maaf saya nistain Anda lagi dengan mengatakan Anda bodoh, tapi itu adalah fakta yang tidak terelakkan(?)

Terima kasih yang telah membalas review saya :D Senang rasanya bisa mengetahui orang lain senang dengan karya saya, apalagi mengetahui panutan saya di dunia Kise x Kasa pairing, Kak Dominic Stratford, mereview karya saya... Rasanya mau gelindingan #abaikan

Mind to RnR, _minna_? :D


End file.
